Happy Ending
by lgabriel
Summary: Elliott gets a massage... *One Shot* **PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU READ**


Elliott ran his hands through his hair after hearing the news. The engine of his coach was overheated on the side of the road. He was going to have to stay in a hotel and commute back and forth for the race this weekend.

He made a few calls to occupy his time during the cab ride over to the Hilton. The valet opened the door for him in the most polite way only to be shot down with a glare and an overabundance of harsh words.

"I need to see the Manager", Elliott demanded, still angry. The manager came out. "I need your best suite and I need it now", he flipped through the large bills in his hand, implying money was no issue.

He caught something from the corner of his eye and turned to the right as he waited. A pretty woman was a few feet down from him, obviously speaking work terms with someone. She turned to see Elliott eyeing her and shot him an seductive smile. He noticed her white uniform was a little short, but in his approval.

The manager complied and provided him with the Penthouse suite on the top floor. Once inside, he tipped the bellboy and fell on the the bed.

After flipping though the notebook of hotel amenities, he landed on the words sports massage. I could really use this, he thought.

Dialing the front desk, he began to unpack for his brief stay. "Half an hour is good. Thank you."

* * *

Elliott was shown into a dim room that he would occupy for the next ninety minutes. He undressed, wrapping just a towel around his waist. He sat on the masage table and waited.

The music was calming, which is what his negative emotions cried out for. He flipped through a magazine wondering when the masseuse was coming.

The door opened behind him and he tossed the magazine on the chair. He heard movement, then someone walked around him.

"I'm Clara", she said extending her hand, offering more with her eyes.

"Elliott", he took her hand, recognizing the same woman from earlier.

"You're here for the sports massage?"

"Yeah", he said, eyeing her as she bent over to get some supplies from the lower cabinet.

"Any certain muscles you want me to pay special attention to?", she asked, checking out his sleek, toned torso.

"All of them", he replied, thinking about one muscle in particular at the moment.

"Go ahead and lie down", she said. "Unwrap the towel and leave it draped across your backside.

Elliott did as she asked. Clara turned around and bit her bottom lip. His back was well toned and she knew she was gonna enjoy working out the kinks.

She squeezed some oil in her hand and quickly rubbed them together. Elliott gasped at the sensation of the still cool liquid on his skin. He was tense and willing to give his hot masseuse free reign.

"Just relax", she whispered. Her voice was soothing as the calming music leaked through the speakers. She started with the tops of his shoulders, kneading until he got used to the feel.

He found himself succumbing to her talented fingers, forgetting all about being angry about his coach. Soft, involuntary sighs and moans were wrenched from him as he relaxed into the table.

When Clara began using her thumbs to work out the knots under his shoulder blades, he responded with a loud, pleasured groan.

After she felt him relax under her fingertips, she slowly slid her hands down his back, slowly making her way down to his waist. Feeling his toned muscles under hands was turning her on.

She gathered more oil in her hands and started on the backs of his arms. Another relaxing groan escaped, as he was putty in her hands.

Elliott had surrendered to her touch. As the massage deepened, he drifted into a state of semiconscious bliss. His whole body tingled as he waited for her next caress. His current position prohibited him from knowing where she would touch him, or when. He craved the attention, and he gave himself up willingly to the sensual pleasure. Nothing else existed for him except his body's aching need, and the sublime satisfaction that filled him when she ran his hands over him.

"I'm going to climb on the table, now." She straddled him, continuing to knead his lower back. He groaned in response.

She moved down extra slow, as she headed towards his buttocks. Elliott's eyes flew open as the cool air hit his bare backside and her hands kneaded his cheeks. A sigh escaped this time, before he realized it.

Clara smiled. She pulled the towel up and scooted off the table to work on the backs of his legs.

"Okay. You can turn over slowly", she said, reaching for the oil pump on her waist.

Elliott turned over, the towel being the only thing covering his manhood, Clara tried not to stare, as his size was noticable at rest.

She started with his neck, moving to his shoulders. She oiled up again to massage his chest. Elliott kept his eyes open, watching her every move, watching her enjoy giving the massage as much as he was enjoying receiving it.

Clara looked at him. His eyes locked on her. She moved down to knead his abdomen and waist area. Elliott watched her expression change from professional to something different. He knew she liked touching him.

She sat on the side of the bed and reached for oil again, gazing down at the supine form in front of her. Elliott was so relaxed he looked like he'd melted into the table.

Some evil little thoughts danced through his head, making him grin. He was still smiling as Clara gently took his arm and laid it across her leg. Starting with his upper arm, she made her way down to his forearms, then his fingertips. She intertwined her fingers with his and gently pushed back, stretching his wrist.

She laid his arm back down, his hand on her thigh. Thinking with the wrong head, he gave her bare leg a light squeeze. Clara looked at him, getting up and walking to take care of the other arm.

As she rounded the foot of the table, she glanced at him, finding him looking at her. She came and sat on the other side of the table, taking his other arm, repeating the same action. Elliott gave her leg a light squeeze once more. She looked at him and smiled.

"I'm gonna climb on the bed once more", she said, doing so and settling between his calves.

She started with the calf, smoothing the oil over, kneading, working her magic with her fingers. She moved up to his thigh. She kneaded as far as she was allowed to go. Elliott moaned as her hands were dangerously close. He sucked his teeth, his eyes glued to the gap in her uniform showing she wasn't wearing a bra. She was purposely letting him see more than he was supposed to see. She switched legs, then climbed off the bed.

"I'll give you a few minutes", she said turning her back. She heard the table creak and turned around.

Elliott was sitting up, legs dangling, his hands on the edge of the bed. The towel was still draped across his lower half. "I think you missed one very important muscle", he smirked.

"Oh. I'm sorry", she said. "Lemme see what I can do" She stepped between his legs, her body meer inches from his. She reached under his arms, as if to hug him and began to give his back long, kneading strokes.

Her lips were a breath away from his. "How's that", she asked, her lips barely brushed his as she spoke.

"You're getting closer", he flirted.

She moved her hands to massage his lower back. "Better?" her breath in his ear, now.

Eliott took in her sweet scent coming from her neck. "A little", he said into her ear.

She leaned back and moved her hands to come around his waist to his abs. She kneaded again, letting a grin form. "How about now?" Her lips were way too close now. Elliott could no long contain himself.

He put his hands on her hips, holding her place between his legs. "Almost there", he licked his lips, then she licked hers.

She moved her hands to his thighs and kneaded once again. She never got the chance to inquire about his satisfaction. Elliott leaned forward and kissed her. The second she didn't pull back, his tongue darted out, filling her mouth. She fought back, her tongue dancing with his.

The heat under his towel was rising as his hands moved down her hips. He grabbed the hem of her sterile white uniform and lifted it up. She moaned into his mouth as the clothing was now around her waist.

She pulled back long enough for him to lift it up, over and off. "Turn around", he said. He ogled the thin black string that disappeared between her cheeks. When she completed the circle, he reached up and cupped her breasts, squeezing them.

He pulled her to him and whispered in her ear, "You're beautiful." Moving his lips to her neck, he began to kiss and suck.

Her arms went around his neck, one hand intertwined with his hair, holding the embrace. She moaned as he hit her spot. His hands went from her waist to her backside. Elliott grabbed her cheeks, strongly kneading and squeezing.

"I wanna fuck you so bad", he said into her ear. The sheer words from his lips caused her to moan, as she felt wetness pooling. She accepted his tongue as he forced it into her mouth again.

She removed the towel that was hiding him to find him standing at attention. She moved her hand and grasped around his length. He uttered a gutteral moan as she started to moved her hand up and down, applying the right amount of pressure.

"Is this the muscle you needed massaged?", her words were like music to his ears.

"Yes." He leaned back on his hands, letting her perform the final step of the session. She reached up to tweak his nipple, sending him over the edge.

After a moment, he opened his eyes to see her pleasuring herself as she continued to give long strokes to his cock. He hardened even more seeing her eyes closed as her hand had disappeared down the front of her thong.

He couldn't take it anymore. He needed release. He slid off and grabbed her, turning her around to lean against the table. Elliott pulled her thong down to her ankles. As soon as she stepped out of them, Elliott quickly spread her legs with his knees and positioned himself between her legs.

He pushed her forward, causing her to grip the table edge with both hands. He grabbed his cock and aimed it toward her wetness. With one move, he entered her. The groans lingered, as he grabbed her hips, moving further inside her. He thrusted in and out, shamelessly taking advantage of his masseuse.

"You like that?", he asked her.

"Yes", she cried. She was quickly climbing to an orgasmic state. Elliott reached forward, slipping his finger down to find her clit. He started rubbing, causing moans and groans as his finger was polishing her jewel.

"Faster", she begged, grabbing his hand and holding to prevent him from removing it. Elliott secured one arm around her, resting his hand on her breast as the other continued stimulating her.

Elliott continue to slam into her with all his might, his mouth latched on to her neck, whispering vulgar words into her ear. His words were like sin and enough to force her over the edge.

She was struggling to hold out as long as possible, as the pleasure was breathtaking. Before she knew it, her orgasm hit her like a mack truck, causing her to cry out in ecstasy.

Elliott wasn't even close. He continued to drive into her. He moved his hands to her hips to pull her towards him. Their sweaty bodies made a smacking sound each time contact was made.

Elliott finally felt his release building. Suddenly he came, jerking and twitching with a shock. He wailed, bringing it from the depths of his soul. Close to collapsing, he rested on her neck, placing a few small kisses of appreciation as he pulled out.

Clara stepped to the side as Elliott lay back down on the table. Clara draped the towel across his still swollen member. She placed a small kiss on his lips and left.


End file.
